


RoDD omake

by zation



Series: Drowning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Cocky!Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Neediness, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Submissive!Cas, Teasing, Wall Sex, bossy!cas, kink talk, mild jealousy, possessive!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct epilogue to my other fic <em>Rivulets of Drunken Dreams</em> but could easily stand on its own as it is simply pure smut.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Dean makes a new discovery, someone gets fucked up against a wall and the unicorns are happier than ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoDD omake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, have some porn! <3

  
  


It had been two months since their move to the fairly spacey two-bedroom apartment in LA and in that time Dean had discovered several things. First of all, Cas was kind of a big shot at his company. A higher-up, almost executive, in charge of several projects and even with his own staff. Dean felt very badly about not noticing this before. Really, Cas seemed so down-to-earth in his private life, Dean would have never guessed and he was glad he was finding this out now, almost like getting to know the man he’d fallen in love with all over again.

Another thing was how insanely hot Cas looked in his business suits. Like, ridiculously hot. Something Dean learned that not only he was discovering. His visits to the office Cas worked in were not all pleasant as he had found himself having to glare down several employees when they ogled his boyfriend.

His _boyfriend_. The word was still unfamiliar to him but he loved it.

Cas, however, seemed unaffected by the stares and drooling he got directed at him and when Dean was there he only had eyes for his young lover. Dean couldn’t help but gloat.

The third thing Dean had discovered was his absolute favorite. While Cas was really into them doing sexy stuff, like all the time and in any way possible, he tended to get _very_ light on his feet when he got drunk. Dean found this hilarious. Sober Cas was a Sex God to Dean and Dean often found it hard to keep his pants on around him. Something Cas would often chuckle about. He used to refer it to Dean’s young age but it made Dean angry to be reminded of that so he had stopped, now only accepting the explanation that he was, in fact, a very good lay.

Drunk Cas, on the other hand...

Drunk Cas tended to be either bossy, needy or very sweet. Sweet Cas was very much like his usual self only more clingy. And cute. Needy Cas made Dean less self-aware of the times Cas had made him come in his pants in the cab rides home. Bossy Cas was... _bossy_.

Dean liked them all but none more than he liked bossy Cas. Man, when Cas turned his icy stare on Dean and ordered him to get on his knees and suck him off... Dean wasn’t even sure he would have refused even if they had been in public.

This day Dean had had a particularly rough day at the auto shop he was currently working in and he had itched for a drink. Cas had already known quite a few bars from his other times staying in LA and they by now had some well-established watering holes to choose from. Cas had been more than willing to meet him at their favorite and share a couple of beers. And drinks. And shots. Man, Cas had been all over the place and Dean was not far behind.

What has started as a make-out session at their table had soon turned to complete groping in the cab, which of course had turned to dry-humping in the stairs up to their home and now, the door finally closed behind them, Dean couldn’t contain himself anymore.

He smashed Cas up against the nearest wall, not caring in the least how Cas’ ugly briefcase crashed to the floor. All he cared about was the strong arms that snaked up around his neck.

Cas smelled a lot like the rum he’d been downing with fervor but still very clean and so musky that Dean was glad he hadn’t tried keeping up with his boyfriend’s drinking. He certainly didn’t want this to end too soon. Especially not when Cas grabbed a hold of Dean’s short hair and pulled him out to stare at him.

"Dean." Cas rasped and Dean shuddered in response. "I need you to fuck me."

"Don’t worry baby." Dean smirked. "We’re getting there." He dipped in to continue kissing Cas’ chapped lips but Cas snarled and yanked Dean’s head back again.

" _Now_ , Dean."

 _Fuck_. Cas was seriously getting into bossy mode and Dean would be damned if he didn’t admit to already be leaking from the prospect.

Cas was grinding his hips in slow, torturous circles against Dean’s and every time their hard-ons brushed together Dean’s breath hitched.

"Yessir." He mumbled and watched with fascination as Cas’ pupils blew even wider. Well, that was interesting. He leaned in again and licked Cas’ throat when Cas released his hold on his hair. "You like that babe?" he breathed against Cas’ damp skin. "Like it when I call you ‘sir’? Want me to be at your beck and call?"

Cas was groaning so deeply that Dean could feel the sound vibrating in his chest. Suddenly it felt like there wasn’t enough air to breathe. Dean gripped Cas’ infuriating belt and started tugging.

"Tell me baby." He panted against Cas’ mouth but all he got in return when he finally managed to yank Cas’ pants open was a needy whine. "No?" Dean’s hands were moving so fast their outlines were a blur. "Won’t admit it?" Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and squeezed and prodded sloppily enough to pry Cas’ briefs into his crack and Cas was fucking loving it. Cas’ hands were ripping at Dean’s jeans as if the cloth offended him and Dean smirked against his pouty lips. "Want me to get undressed, _sir_?" he pressed his fingers harder against Cas’ hole, pressing the briefs even deeper. "Want me to undress _you_ , sir?"

Cas snapped. "Enough!" he gripped Dean’s hair again and Dean would never admit it but he loved the feel of Cas yanking his hair, had even grown it out long enough for Cas to get an actual hold. Cas got all up in Dean’s face. "You get down on your knees and you lick my goddamn hole open right the fuck now."

Another thing Dean would never admit was the whimper his let out at Cas’ tone right now. He reached down and squeezed his dick once, just to ease the ache.

"Yessir." He gulped and tried to look apologetic as Cas stared him down and not at all like he wanted to slap Cas’ hands away and get right to work.

Cas’ beautiful blues narrowed but Dean knew he wasn’t really mad. Not with the slight quirk of his plump lips and not with the impressive hard-on digging a hole in Dean’s hip.

"Very good." Cas breathed and Dean couldn’t help his shudder.

When Cas released his hold Dean all but sagged to his knees, his legs barely able to support him. Yes, bossy Cas was definitely his favorite.

When Cas turned and presented his ass Dean almost choked on a incoming breath. He reached forwards and unceremoniously yanked Cas’ underwear all the way down to his feet and let them pool there. Cas moaned, presumably at the chill air hitting his bared skin, and Dean’s cock jumped in his pants.

Cas’ ass was round and firm and already a little flushed, Dean could see in the barely there light. He reached a hand forwards and caressed one cheek lovingly. _So smooth_ , Dean thought and didn’t even care that it was a sappy thing to think about at this point.

"Dean!" Cas barked and effectively brought Dean out of his tender thoughts. "You will get a move on this instance or I swear to God I will not let you come for a month."

That was a threat, obviously, and Dean had no problem understanding that Cas would make good on it but that thought only made Dean hotter. Fuck he was in so deep.

With a moan he gripped his still clothed, leaking erection in one hand and Cas’ ass cheek in the other before leaning in, nipping the other cheek.

"Yessir." He groaned again and felt Cas shudder as goose-bumps formed on his bared skin.

Dean only spent as long being loving with Cas’ ass as he needed to get himself under control before he resolutely grabbed one cheek in each hand and gently pulled them apart.

Cas moaned and canted his hips up, presenting himself even more and Dean couldn’t fucking wait any longer. He needed to be inside Cas’ warm body _now_ , so without further teasing he just delved in, licking a long stripe all the way from Cas’ perineum to his quivering hole.

Cas snarled and Dean could hear his fingernails scraping against the wall. He smirked but refrained from saying anything. Instead he started massaging the area around the opening with his tongue, lavishing it. Just to be extra attentive he pushed as much saliva he could against Cas, practically slurping before he even put his fingers close to the hole. They didn’t do this often but Dean was starting to love it. Cas tasted sharp and musky and the noises this brought out of him was other-worldly.

Just as Dean slipped a finger in with his tongue he reached down with the other hand to free himself from his pants. The release from the confines was almost too much for him and he had to grip his leaking cock hard, moaning against Cas as he did so.

"F-fuck." Cas stuttered and pushed his ass against Dean so hard that Dean had to grip his hips to keep from keeling over.

"Soon babe." He mumbled against the heated skin and dove back in, finally spearing his tongue enough to be able to breach Cas’ opening. The resulting groan was loud and demanding and Dean bathed in the sound, knowing he was the one drawing them from Cas. Cas was nothing if not experienced when it came to sex but he had said that Dean was special, made him go gooey much easier than he would have thought. It was when Cas was like this under Dean’s hands that Dean was inclined to believe him.

Little by little Cas’ body gave way to Dean’s administrations and soon Dean was able to slip his finger in with ease. Cas was bucking against him by now and apparently growing quite impatient. It made Dean smirk and he momentarily forgot his own aching needs in the face of teasing Cas.

A litany of Dean’s name fell from Cas’ increasingly filthy mouth as soon as he added a second finger and Dean decided that enough would soon be enough. He was only a man after all. Pulling back his head he kept on fucking Cas on his fingers and Cas was willingly meeting him. Cas had slid further down the wall and was practically bent in half by now and Dean was loving it.

He knew instantly that he had it Cas’ prostate when the older man choked out a sob.

"D-Dean." He pressed out. "I-I can’t... I... _Hurry_."

"Fuck Cas." Dean croaked, surprised at his own level of arousal. Had he gone too far? He was suddenly aware that he maybe would come the moment he sheathed himself in Cas’ heat. "Just a sec babe."

He rose unsteadily and pressed Cas back against the wall. Cas moaned and rutted back against him, Dean’s fingers still inside him and when Dean’s erection brushed against Cas’ ass Dean’s eyes momentarily rolled back in his head. _Fuck_.

There was suddenly no thinking, no reasoning, he just added another finger and started scissoring, Cas crying out and pressing against him. He felt the little bundle of nerves against his fingers and was relentless in his pursuit of it, reveling in Cas’ choked off groans.

" _Dean_ , I need..."

"I know." Dean puffed against Cas’ sweat-soaked neck. "I know."

They were still mostly dressed and the clothes scraped against sensitive skin, clinging to them with their perspiration but Dean couldn’t trouble himself with caring, not with Cas so compliant in his hands. Fuck, he needed the man so bad.

With a last brush to Cas’ prostate he withdrew his fingers and pressed his cock in-between Cas’ cheeks, just to feel _something_.

"We still need to go to the bedroom Cas." He said and nipped at the skin beneath Cas’ left ear.

Cas shook his head violently. "No. No I need you now."

Dean was loving that Cas was slipping back to boss-mode while at the same time being so needy for Dean’s cock. Fuck, he couldn’t help grinding himself against Cas even as he chuckled at the man’s eagerness.

"I know, I need you too but lube baby, we need lube."

He knew he had done a thorough job eating Cas out but he would take _no_ chances hurting the other man. Plus, he really thought he wouldn’t be able to be gentle even if he had wanted to. He needed to ram himself hard inside Cas’ pliant body and he needed it yesterday.

But Cas was still shaking his head and it took a while for Dean to understand that he was also pointing to the floor, namely to his briefcase. To be fair, Cas’ body was practically sucking Dean’s dick closer so coherent thoughts were a little hard to come by at the moment.

"You... What?" he babbled out when Cas bucked back against him.

"The briefcase Dean." Cas gritted out. "Lube."

Dean couldn’t help himself when he barked out a laugh, still out of breath from their activities but feeling so sappily in love with Cas that he couldn’t ever hope to contain it.

"You carry lube around with you? At work?"

Cas turned his head over his shoulder to look at Dean and fuck his eyes. So demanding, so infuriated, so lust-blown.

"Yes." He spat out. "Are you going to get it sometime today?"

"I dunno." Dean leaned closer and tried his hardest to ignore his erection as it jumped against Cas’ heat. "I wanna hear more about this work-lube of yours. Who is it for, hmm?" Cas looked away and practically buried his head against the wall, mumbling something unintelligent. Oh, hell no. Dean was not stopping now. "You got someone sweet at the office Cassie?" he mumbled against the back of Cas’ head. "Someone been looking at you, making eye-contact over the conference table?" he gripped Cas’ hips hard enough to bruise, suddenly getting riled up by his own teasing. Cas was _his_. "You want one of your little underlings to come into your office, crowd you against you desk, bend you over—"

"It’s for you, alright?!" Cas shouted and Dean’s hips stuttered against him.

"What?"

"I fucking want _you_ to do all that." Cas turned half-way, giving Dean the death glare of all death glares. "Ever since the first time you visited me in my office I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I bought the lube but I haven’t had the nerve to actually go through with it."

Dean gaped at him. Cas was thinking about Dean fucking him _in his office_? Fantasized about it? He wanted something from Dean that he was nervous to ask for? Because of work ethics? Or because he didn’t think Dean would do it? Oh boy.

Dean’s dick quivered and leaked out a large amount of pre-come before he could stop himself. Cas smirked when he felt it.

"Now, will you _kindly_ get the lube and proceed with fucking me into this wall?"

Dean gulped. "Yes, sir."

Oh, Cas was bossy and with his revelation he was certainly back in charge but Dean noticed the shudder his rasped response caused. Beyond basic needs and well into carnal desires, however, he did nothing about said shudder but instead just bent down and opened the brief case so fast he got a head rush. He rummaged around for what felt like eternities what with Cas chuckling at him but in reality was only a couple of moments before he finally found a very small tube of lube, unopened.

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach he quickly popped the lid and spread a healthy amount on his fingers. Cas moaned deeply when he applied the smooth cream to his opening and quickly slid two fingers in, coating the inside too.

"Yes." Cas hissed in such a delicious way that Dean choked out a groan and withdrew his fingers to spread the lube quickly over his own heated flesh. The friction together with the slickness was proving too much for him, though, and he had to stop for fear of blowing his load on the carpet.

Cas didn’t seem to notice, he was a babbling incoherent mess by now, muttering Dean’s name together with a filthy language that Dean certainly didn’t know he had a kink for before but that he now knew that he wouldn’t be able to live without.

"I got you baby." He mumbled as he rose to his feet again and positioned himself against Cas’ opening. "I got you."

Dean had to stop himself as the head of his dick breached Cas’ hole because fuck, that was as tight as always, but Cas was having none of that careful crap tonight. He slammed his hips back and Dean had slid half-way inside before he got a good grip on Cas’ hips to steady him.

"Shit, Cas." He panted and folded himself over the trembling body before him. "Give a guy some warning will you?"

"No." Cas gritted out, still trying to push back. "Need you. Hard."

"Fuck yes."

Dean suspected Cas would regret this in the morning, if nothing else but for the ache in his lower regions, but at the moment, this drunk and horny, he didn’t particularly care. He slammed home and groaned when he felt his balls slap against Cas’ ass with an almost obscene sound.

They started moving against each other almost immediately. Dean rolled back and pressed in even as Cas met his thrusts, his fingers pressing hard into the wall. Cas was warm and tight and fucking _everything_ to Dean. He could barely breathe with the way Cas moved with him, so sinful, his inner walls clenching and hugging Dean’s desperate cock to the brink of pain.

"Cas." He panted as he licked Cas’ sweaty neck just above his shirt collar. "So beautiful, so perfect."

Cas clenched even harder at the praise and Dean groaned and pressed himself closer, smashing Cas up against the wall.

"Yes." Cas keened. "Fuck me harder Dean."

"Harder Cas?" Dean smiled against the skin of his lover, loving the taste of the man’s sweat. "Want me to press you into the wall? Fuck you hard enough to make the paintings drop?"

"Yes, Dean. Yes." Cas was clearly getting desperate and Dean was loving it.

"Fuck you hard enough that you can still feel me tomorrow." His hips were smacking against Cas’ ass hard enough to bruise and still it wasn’t enough, he needed more. Needed to hear Cas. "You won’t be able to think about anything else, shit..."

"Dean!" Cas cried out when he found the prostate again. "Dean, yes! Mark me, fuck I... I can’t take it!"

"Cas I..." Dean couldn’t take it either; Cas saying stuff like that. He surged forwards, biting down on Cas’ neck. "Mine." He snarled when Cas cried out again. "Only mine, everyone will see and they will know."

"Yessss."

"And if there’s still doubt in their mind I will fucking come into your office," Dean lapped against the bruised skin and Cas shook so hard, so needy. He was close, Dean could tell, and fuck it all if Dean wasn’t too. Could feel the build in his stomach, the coil and heat getting tighter with every breath. "I will come into your office and I will bend you over your ugly desk and I will fuck you until you can’t breathe, only scream my name." He grabbed a hand-full of Cas’ sweaty hair and yanked his head back, pressing his mouth against the man’s ear. "‘Cuz you are mine, _sir_."

Cas’ orgasm hit him so forcefully he would’ve smacked his forehead against the wall if Dean hadn’t been holding him back. The scream that ripped out of his throat was the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard and when Cas’ inner walls spasmed around Dean’s painful erection he couldn’t hold back even though he wanted to, wanted to bask in Cas’ afterglow but fuck. He came so hard the breath was knocked out of him and black spots danced against his closed eyelids.

When he came to they were still standing up but only because Dean had collapsed forward and pressed Cas flat against the wall. Cas was trembling but didn’t seem to mind.

"Shit, Cas." He said in a shaky voice and when he pulled back Cas hummed agreeably. "Are you okay?"

"Certainly." He chuckled at himself when the word came out in a slur.

Dean pulled out his flaccid dick and managed to make his moan sound like a chuckle of his own. "I practically made you a permanent part of the wall."

Cas spun in his arms and they locked lips, slow and sensual now that the urgency was over. "I liked it."

"I could tell." Dean smiled and hugged Cas closer. "So, authorities kink, huh?"

Cas raised an eyebrow at him but couldn’t quite manage his stoic face. "I don’t know what you mean."

"And sex in the office?" Dean continued with a tut. "How inappropriate."

"Well, if you’re not up for it I guess I would have to find someone else to—"

"No." Dean growled and Cas smiled smugly when he had gained the upper hand again. "Mine." He buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck and Cas shivered delightedly.

"Always." He sighed contently, kissing the side of Dean’s head.

They stayed locked like that for a while before Dean noticed the drying mess between them. Holding Cas out at an arm’s distance he saw clear stains on Cas’ shirt.

"Wait..." he said and pressed his fingers against the splotch. "I know you came but, your hands were on the wall and mine were on you..."

Cas just smirked and pulled him in for another kiss, this time with some renewed urgency. "One could argue that my dick was trapped between me and the wall, the shirt providing enough cushioning for it to be exquisite as you pounded into me. Or," his voice dropped deceptively low and Dean didn’t care how fucked out he felt, his pupils blew out and his dick twitched between them. "One _could_ argue that this was the most mind-blowing sex we’ve yet to have and I came untouched." He leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over Dean’s parted lips. "Your choice, _baby_."

Dean choked on his own spit. "F-fuck Cas." He sputtered and Cas smirked.

"That’s the general idea, yes."

"Bedroom, now."

"I’m bringing my tie, you can get creative."

Dean had to take a moment to just breathe with his eyes closed as Cas sauntered into their shared bedroom. Who knew Cas was such a kinky bastard?

This fourth discovery about Cas was certainly Dean’s new favorite.

  



End file.
